Fuc life, and fuc that Boy Wonder!
by Chica's Cupcake
Summary: Ever have one of those days when you feel like nothing could ruin your positive mood? You should be saying yes. The same goes for Starfire one day, but her life was completely ruined by a couple of girls and a certain boy wonder. Most stories have happy endings, but this one has a very very tragic ending. If you cry, good. Its meant to make you cry. If not, oh well...
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! So i know that you that are following want more chapters to my other story, but i'm not motivated to finish it anymore.. I mean, i WILL finish, but i don't know when. Please don't stop following and supporting, because i WILL finish it. Anyway, about the story. Bullying is a huge problem right now at my school, so i decided i'll write something about bullying. It was originaly gonna be a one-shot, but i wanna make it longer.. Oh and a huge thank you to Starfirenight, for being an amazing friend!

Kitten sleepily walked down the spiral stairs to the kitchen. Her pink slippers were dragging across the carpet, making static. She never wanted to hear about any gossip or lies the firt thing in the morning, and that's strange..Cause y'know, it's KITTEN. And it's sad to know that the only time she's NOT a bitch, is when she first wakes up in the morning, when nobody, not even her friends give a shit about her, and her lies.

Exept for one friend of hers, sitting in her kitchen, and drinking her coffee, in HER pink mug. And being the possesive freak she is, she of course was upset. "Barbra! What the hell are you doing!? That's MINE!" She screeched in the most annoying voice possible. Barbra just smirked and held up her phone.

"Chill kitten. I've got some juicy pictures here.. They're photoshopped, but it'll still hurt some feelings.." She went on facebook and searched "Starfire the fat alien" and showed kitten. She pushed the phone away and lunged at her coffee mug, spilling all that lovley sugar, milk, and irish creme.

"I don't care right now! I just want MY mug in MY hands, drinking MY coffee!" She cradeled her mug as if it were her own child and whispered softly, "There, there..Don't worry my sweet-"

"It's about Staarrfireee.." She sing-songed as she got up to make more coffee. Kitten froze, her obnoxiously big eyes widened even more, and an evil bitch smile crossed her face.

"Oh? What about her?" She asked now intrested.

"Look for yourself." She gave kitten her phone and she smiled at the sight.

"Barbra?"

"Yeah?"

"We've got some photoshopping to do ourselves..."

...

She felt as she was the happiest girl alive as Robin removed the blindfold that covered her beautiful green eyes, now gazing upon her dream come true: A giant platter of cookie dough ice cream, mixed with mint chocolate chip, lemon, cotton candy, with cookie dough, cherries, oreos, and her absolute favorite, gummy worms as toppings. She felt her heart stop as she relized that it was not only ice cream, but an ice cream sculpture, in the shape of a heart. The platter was in a cooler with tons of ice so the sculpter won't melt.

"Is this what you've been dreaming of, Star?" Robin asked blushing. She's been telling him for a few weeks about how much she wanted a huge thing of ice cream with all her favorite flavors, so he wanted to suprise her. Of course, this wasn't an easy task to complete. He had to hire expert sculpters, who worked on it for 2 days. But seeing her smile was totally worth it.

"Oh Robin..This is better than i imagined..It is perfect!" She cried and brought him into a sweet hug. He smiled and hugged her back.

"Ahem" They broke their hug and turned to see the rest of the gang, with folded arms. "You DO know we've been here this whole time right?" Raven said as she plucked a cherry off the ice cream.

"Yeah dude! And where's OUR hug?" Beast Boy said as he held out his arms.

"Don't be a whore Robin." Cyborg pouted. Robin raised an eyebrow.

"You mean attention whore" He said mennacinly. (Probably spelled that wrong but whatevs!)

"Sure, why not?" Cyborg said and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Actually, i think a certain half robot is begging me to do 50 laps around the tower.." Robin said as he crossed his arms. Cyborg raised his hands in defeat.

"Nah, i'm good. I'll leave you alone for now.." He said as he walked to the drawer to get spoons.

...

"Barbra, can you like, work any faster?!" Kitten complained as barbra was finishing their picture.

"Yeah just one more detail here...aaaaannnnd...Done!" She yelled in triumph. "Here, whatcha think?" She gave kitten her phone and watched her giggle. The picture she was amussed by was a picture they photoshoped of Starfire. They had taken a photo off facebook and made her fat, ugly, and just plain deformed. Kitten was happy for a while, but her smile faded into an angry look.

"No! That's not good enough!" She screeched as she threw the phone at Barbra. She began to tug on her ugly hair. "That won't effect her enough. We need to know what her weakness is.." She tapped her butt chin in thought when Barbra stood up and shouted,

"I GOT IT!" She grabbed Kitten by her shoulders and got in her face with a crazy ugly smile. "She HATES being called useless! That dumbass Robin told me that when we broke up, right after i called that slut useless!" Kitten smacked her.

"Get outta my face, bitch!" She screamed, but then smiled. "Although, that's a pretty good idea.. We'll do that! We'll just get a pic of her, then like, put 'WORTHLESS' on the bottom!"

"You mean useless"

"No, i mean worthless because i said so"

"Bitch"

"Look who's talking"

"Shut it! Let's get to work!"

...

"Ohh yeah...That was AWESOME!" Beast Boy half heartedly exclaimed as he and the others sat on the couch. They all consumed pretty much all of the amazing ice cream sculpture, and now are facing the side affects of eating way more than anybody on this planet should eat. Starfire streched her long legs and yawned.

"Oh yes, very much so. Thank you all so much for this glourious time!" She too excalimed.

"You're welcome Star" they all said at the same time, exept for Raven who just nodded. Then that annoying ass alarm went off. Whoppdedoo! More idiots running around and causing trouble, always ruining their perfect day. Y'know, they may be super heroes, but i'm sure even they wished they would all crawl into a hole and die. It may be their job to protect the city, but police have that responsibility too. But whatever.

...

Slade's robots were attacking jump city, destroying buildings and cars, throwing things, the usual really. It always goes the same way every time, so lets fast forward to the part that's ACTUALLY different. Oook..Ahem.. Slade's robots attack, the titans appear, Robin and Slade trash talk, they attack, blah blah blah...NOW! Ok here we go...

"Starfire, after him!" Robin commanded as he was fighting off a robot. But she noticed something about him that she has seen before. He had a crazed look in his eyes. It was so familliar, but she didn't have time to figure out what's the matter. So She nodded and flew towards Slade, who was getting away, as usual. But Starfire didn't want to let Robin down. Not again. She's failed far too mamy times to do it again on this perfectish day. He even made her an ice cream sculpture for crying out loud! Anyway, she was gaining on him but she rellized, what's she gaining on? She stopped flying, then just sat there hovering and looked around to see nothing but broken buildings, destroyed robots- destroyed robots? So Slade's not here, but his robots are?

"Starfire! Get your ass down here, NOW!" Robin yelled and broke her out of her thoughts. He did NOT look happy. She slowly floated down his level, not able to look him in the eye. Wait just a gosh darn second! She remembers that feeling, the thing she felt the last time he was all looney and pissed: fear. She's afraid of him right now, like that last time... Haha, you thought i was gonna do a flashback, didn't you? Well i'm not. I hate flashbacks. Anyway, when Starfire reached ground, Robin was in a fighting stance as if he was about to claw her eyes out. He grabbed her arm and yanked her towards him. "What the hell were you thinking?!" He yelled and got in her face.

"You are hurting me! Please, let go" she said, wincing at the pain he is causing her. He tightened his grip.

"No. Dammit Star! Why are you so WORTHLESS?!"

Ohhh! Such a twisted turn of events! Actually, it wasn't good enough for such a cliffy, but whatever. So yeah, that's it. Please lemme know if i should continue or not. Oh, and i'll take any suggestions and put them into consideration. So please lemme know if you have any!


	2. Chapter 2

Her heart stopped. Did Robin, the only person on earth who really understands her and protects her, call her worthless? No, he didn't. He wouldn't. Would he?

She stared at him, her expression impossible to read. Nobody knew what she was feeling, and to be honest, neither did she. How was she supposed to react? Was she supposed to be super mega ultra pissed? Or twelve feet down in the dumps? But as she sat there watching Robin, he looked neither sorry nor remorseful. He looked as if that insult came from his true feelings. This is the moment when she decided that being pissed is the appropriate reaction.

"I am sorry, I did not hear that. I guess hearing you bitch and complain about everything makes people go deaf."

Everybody's mouths dropped. Never has anybody in the galaxy heard Starfire curse, or worse, disrespect Robin. No matter what happens or what he says or does to her, she respected his choice. Normally it's because he's under stress. All of us know that when he's under stress, he turns into that one bitch that nobody likes.

"W-what did you say?" He asked in utter shock. "Star, you do realize what you just said right?"

She rocked onto one hip and glared, her face turning red.

"I am highly aware of what I just said. I am not stupid like you think."

The others got closer to the scene, hungry for Robin's response. They don't like it when those two fight, but they hoped a little blood was shed. Little did they know that indeed blood, will be shed.

Robin took a step closer.

"Star, I didn't mean-"

"Do not call me that!" She yelled and pushed him. "I am fuc**** sick and tired of letting you push me around!"

She pushed him again, making Robin jump into angry bitch mode.

"Every fuc**** time you fail, I get the fuc**** blame for it! You never fuc**** consider that maybe you're the one who fucked up!"

She pushed him one last time, making him fall. That's when he exploded. He couldn't take it anymore. He tried to apologize, he tried to be patient, but he just couldn't go on.

He got up from the ground and got in her face.

"Shut the fuc* up!"

Everyone's mouth, yet again dropped. Except Starfire's mouth as well. She stared at him, searching for something to say. Oh, she wasn't hurt. She was pissed. Pissed more than she already was.

"Why do you fuc**** people always blame it on me?! Is it wrong to be fuc**** mad?! You guys have no idea how much stress I'm under, especially you, little miss 'I'm perfect I have nothing to worry about'!" That's it. Now it was her turn to jump into bitch mode.

"No idea?" She said at normal volume. "You think I have no stress? You think the world always treats me like I'm the shit?"

The others (Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg) formed a circle around them, watching them intently.

The two got closer to each other. Close enough for them to slice each other's throats.

"Tell me why you think such bullshit Robin." She said, her voice rising.

"Pfftt, where do I begin? Everybody loves you. Everybody wants to be around you. Everybody will eat that shit you call home cooking, even though it tastes like anus. You, as an individual, have no enemies. But me? I have plenty of people who want to kill me, people who are my fuc**** enemies."

She opened her mouth to say something.

"One more thing.I bet every guy in town thinks you're a prostitute because of the way you dress and flaunt your stuff. I do."

She slapped him.

Her nails dug into his cheek as she did. Blood came oozing out.

He fell to the ground, holding his cheek as the others gasped. He removed his hand from his cheek and saw his own blood covering his glove. He then looked up at her, who was looking down at him. Mauling time, round one.

Robin jumped up and tackled her to the ground, landing on top of her. He punched, she punched. He kicked, she kicked.

The others shrieked and ran over to them, trying to break them up. Raven pulled Starfire away and Beast Boy and cyborg pulled Robin away. When they separated the two, they had small bruises and cuts. Who knew they could act so beastly towards each other?

"Stop acting like four-year olds!" Raven snapped. She put her hand on Starfire's head and felt blood gushing out. "C'mon, let's get these losers to the medical wing, and keep them separated." She ordered.

"Lemme go!" Robin yelled. He began squirming, trying to escape Beast Boy and Cyborg's grasp. He was mainly trying to attack her again.

"No." Beast Boy said. "Let's go now."

* * *

><p>WITH KITTEN AND BARBRA ( BITCHES) THE NEXT DAY<p>

"Psst, Kitten."

No response.

She grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"Waaaake uuup!"

Nothing.

"Oooook then, I guess I'll tell everybody about how you bought a blow-up doll..."

Kitten's disgusting body shot up with a crazed expression on her face.

"Don't you DARE!" She screeched. Barbra shrugged.

"Then get your fat ass up when I tell you to," she pulled out her phone with a horrifying color of pink mashed with yellow and purple. What kind of sick shit is that? "Now, I got Starfire's number earlier today, and I'm going to send her a nasty message instead of the pic-"

"WHY?!" She took her phone and scrolled through her pictures. "That photo shopped picture was a brilliant idea and-" her face went from pissed to slightly disturbed.

"What?" Barbra asked.

"What the hell is this?" She showed Barbra the picture and she gasped.

"WHY ARE YOU GOING THROUGH MY SHIT?!" She snatched the phone from her.

"Barbra, why're you giving that guy a lap-"

"Shut up!" She snapped. "Do you want me to send her a message or not?!"

"OK!"

"GOD!" She replied and sent Starfire the nasty message that would only double her stress.

* * *

><p>I know what you're thinking. "What the hell you make us wait for eternity and then write a short ass chapter?!" I'm sorry, I just have no inspiration like when I first started. Anywho, a big shout-out to Starfirenight, FoxythePirateFox, and RoBiNSmYbOo. 3 AMAZING OUTTA THIS WORLD AUTHORS! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Oh, and I will take suggestions for the next chapter!<p> 


End file.
